bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gravity Force
Archive Things were getting way too long. To find our previous discussions, just click the link in the archive box. Thank you!(: Back To Start Ok guys, enough is nough. After spaking with Sei, he and I believe that there should be a leader or director of sorts. SO this has led me to decide to take the GF as a whole back to how it was previously run before the probelms came up. We will go back to the senior members directing things and having the final say and what goes. That means that Me, Lone, Kenji, and Fire (when he's on) will be in charge. If there is a problem with this then I do feel bad but at this point a stricter way of doing things must be put into place to avoid any further incident. Now don't take me wrong as things will still flow as usual but when a problem arises, we will be the judges on how to deal with it to avoid any more of this needlessness. I do apoligize if that sounds harsh but thats how it has to be. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, works for me its evident that no one else knows how to handle this and while it'll be hard for me to just lean back and let others do the brainwork I'm sure I'll manage. Njalm2 09:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't been on guys to give a hand with this. Internet wasn't connecting and BT kept me waiting with a phone call that never came. But I've read through the above messages, and while I was against it for a long time, I feel I agree with Raze. Sometimes Raze, the harsh way is the only way, pal, so don't worry about it. It needs to be done. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Be cause I'm new to this site I felt I should have kept out of this and have for a long time. But to tell truth I agree with Raze. This way all future conflicts can be avoided and GF won't be disbanded. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you all for your support. Please spread the word to the others if they may have not seen this message from me.And again...thank you all for understanding.[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::FOLKS IN THE GF!! READ ABOVE MESSAGES. That is all. There, message spread pal lol. In all seriousness though, don't worry dude about it, Raze. The GF will manage, just like we've always done :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Joining process Okay, this is gonna sound incredibly selfish, but I think it needs to be said. Whenever someone attempts to join Gravity Force, people automatically say, "talk to Kenji or Raze." That makes me (and possibly other senior members) feel like I don't have a say in the matter of joining. It irks me whenever I see people asking to join being directed to Hiroshi or Luxe, but not other users, such as Garuga, 00 and I. So, I request that people refrain from directing new users just to Hiroshi or Luxe, and direct them to all the Gravity Force members. That way, I feel like we all get a say in this. *'EDIT:' Well, I'm glad people bothered to take a look at this... >_> I now I'm new but may I say something. First it dosen't sound all that selfish, and I agree all the members of GF should at least be notified before a new member is added to the group. Its easier and it'll be way better for the new person to get introduced to everyone in GF plus I like meeting new people. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, why not simply choose representatives that will decide if a user can join, and then simply swap out every two weeks or so. That way, as Gravity Force increases in size, you won't need to have a user speak to like 20 people for acceptance. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea, Sei(: I didn't intend for it be like they needed to ask everyone, but I just felt like the only members that get a say on it are Hiroshi and Luxe, which I find completely terrible in a "group of friends,"'' as it says on the Gravity Force page. Vizards Lately I've been wondering does GF have a group of vizards. I've been searching and couldn't find one so I came here for some answers. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, they don't, but it's not necessary. The visoreds aren't really a group, unlike the Espada, so there doesn't need to be a page for them. If I were to create one would it be okay though? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't do it, considering it's not needed, and Gravity Force needs to stay organized, and that wouldn't help. Oh? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, so I'd say no. : :K. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New tournament Well, now that Despair's tourney is wrapping up, I want to know if I could make another tournament that can encompass the entirety of BFFW, not just Gravy Force. However, I wanted to get permission from yall before I go ask, seeing as we've been through tournament after tournament. Well, someone please get back to me asap. We can do tournaments?! Thats pretty cool and I hope I can join in it, that being said you have my support completely pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 13:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) After my opinion, one can't really get too many events, though since this will encompass the whole of BFFW you should probably continue to plan it for quite some time - I've long been plotting to have Arthfael make a Tournament in Elysium, but I'm still working that one out: I suggest that you let decide a team of judges whom decide whom wins, much like what me and Kenji did for our battle. Its also noteable that you need a tremendous amount of planning to get this trough, and you should probably ask Sei and the other admins as opposed to us on the GF. Njalm2 13:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... TD5's tourny is...(for me atleast) was..I think the only one to actually be finished... Sei's didn't.. The other one we had didn't (or are we continuing that?).. But after all that... I say we go for it? Well maybe when everyone has a clearer sched... ^_^ plus we should organize more and set up rules... well ofcourse, lets make sure it'll be finished ^_^... (just threw what I had lol) but i think everyone should give there opinions here Lone Black Garuga 13:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, perhaps I will only set the tourney to encompass just GF, 'cause I'm notorious for losing interest within two months, and planning something for the whole of BFFW would take longer than that. So, I'm changing this to just eb between members of Gravity Force, and that can include members attempting to join (such as Deus and Sento). The only problem with that is that we have to make sure that all of the participants go by the rules of Rping and dont try to GM with their chracters and make sure charcters grow tired or take into account the strengths of another charactr instead of just saying "i take a hit from a full force punch just to stand and throw one back." or just avoiding every single attack to let one out of 30 hit. See what I'm saying? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do, and I shall set up a page with all the rules for it if everyone decides to do it. Well, not everyone, but I'll need at least eight people, and we have plenty of users in Gravity Force that could use this rp experience. However, thats just my opinion, and I'd like to here everyone else's as well. Hey if we are doing this tournament we do need to make alot of rules so that people are forced to follow to make it fair or everyone will just GM the whole time. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't need to be a lot of rules; we just need to make very general rules that all must follow. I had a tourney on NFW last year and our biggest rules was that, if you sway from the rules once, you get a warning; a second time is disqualification and they are not allowed to participate in any up and coming tournaments. We don't have to have the last part, by the majority of that rule needs to be in place here. Well we can start pretty soon if its just people in GF. So whats the first priority in making the tournament. Location, characters etc. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I plan on making it similar to my tournament back on NFW. There, I had it where it would be teams of three characters that go against each other anywhere within our universe (i.e. Karakura, Hama, Idzumo Bridge, Hueco Mundo, etc.) and whoever wins will move up the bracket. For the characters, I ask that you do not use generation two characters unless they are masters to the younglings, because I plan on having this be a no-holds-barred type of shindig. Get what I'm saying? We'll definately need a set of rules here - besides Godmodding and Auto-hitting of course; the system several roleplayers, including myself have used up til now is the "Escalating Damage" rule, which means that if you dodge an attack, your character must suffer greater damage when he/she is actually hit, and this increases for every dodge or block. Me and Kenji used this system in our battle and it worked really well. Njalm2 14:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with you 100% on that, Njalm. In my latest rp's, I've been using that system as well, and I find it works very well. So, I need a list of who shall be participating in the tournament, so pleas eput your name below if you do decide to join. Hmm, I think there needs to be a different way of deciding the fighting style as RPers who dont follow that system (me for instance) wouldn't be able to RP against someone who does (N for instance...slight rhyme, made me laugh lol). So how else would we be able to decide this? Kinda need to know before I put my name down for participants. Also Have to figure out who I would use =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the escalating damage system works well, plus it's fair; 'cause some people (myself included) don't let themselves get hit for a long time, and then, when they do, it makes up for it. Honestly, there isn't any other system then getting hit every few hits, which is also fair. As long as both participants use one of those two (unless someone has a better one) systems of damage, everything should work out fine. (: Yeah what I'm wondering is how many characters can we use or are we only restricted to using one charater. Btw what fightin style is Raze talking about. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Fighting Style = Escalating Damage Rule... (am i correct?) ^_^ no prob for me Lone Black Garuga 15:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :@Junior: if you had read what I said above when you talked about location and all that, I said teams of three characters, or less, depending on how strong your character is. And Garuga is right, fighting style was escalating damage/take a hit style. @Garuga: awesome! (: Can I partipate?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm up for pretty much anything, but I'll wait and see how my internet problems play out before I decide to participate or not, folks. So, we've given the style a name, now? Haha, that sounds pretty good! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck with your internet trouble Hiroshi. If you can participate; awesome! If not; oh well. Whatever happens happens, as you have no control in the matter. Also, Njalm has decided to join in as well, so, when he places his name in the participants section, I'll start up the official tourney page and we'll get things rollin'! (: Participants *Kou *Junior *Yuki *Shinobi *Void *Raze *Njalm *Twilight Gotei 13 With what happened with the Espada I know it weird that "I" am asking? Since Griz is ban may I have the Gotei slot of 12 Captain? :You don't have to ask to make a Captain. Now, if you were asking to make the Captain-Commander, that'd be when you need to ask permission. So, the twelth division is all yours, Despair. *'EDIT:''' And you can participate. Sorry, my phone lags when sections get long. Ok. And this Captain will be of regular average captain level like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. And thanks about the tounrament I have question is there any character I cannot use. Leave that on my talk page.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC)